Ant-Man's Suit
The Suit uses Unstable Molecules. The Ant-Man's Suit access to Pym Particles allow the user to bypass the Square-cube law of physics. Inspired by his experience in the anthill, Pym undertook a study of ants, and theorized that ants communicate through psionic / electrical waves transmitted through their antennae. After months of work, Pym succeeded in creating his first "cybernetic helmet," which would enable him to communicate with the ants through transmitting and receiving psionic/electrical waves. Thinking that someday he might want to use Pym Particles again on himself, Pym designed a protective suit that safely allowed him to expose himself to the particle. It was made from Unstable Molecules and steel mesh. Variations G.I. Ant-Man Suit This suit was made by Dr. Pym for S.H.I.E.L.D. use. The suit gains most of its abilities from the helmet, which grant the user the ability to talk to ants while it also houses a HUD and holds the Pym Particles for growth and shrinking. The suit also has bionic legs with built in jets that can be used for fast travel. The suit can be stored in the helmet when not in use. The suit was worn for a long period of time by Eric O'Grady, and briefly Chris McCarthy. Ant-Man Armor This suit was made by Boris, the helper of Kirstoff Vernard. He began to wear that suit after he joined the Fantastic Four, when Mr. Fantastic and Doctor Doom were apparently dead. Stature Suit Cassie Lang borrowed one of the spare costumes that her father, Scott Lang, kept at the Avengers Mansion before his death. She began to wear it when she joined the Young Avengers as Stature. Powers Size Alteration: The suit allows the user to shrink to the size of an ant, approximately one-half inch in height, or grow to gigantic height by means of the subatomic particles known as the Pym Particles. Insect Communication The helmet grants the user the ability to communicate with insects, specifically ants. Alternate Reality Versions Image Description Source On Earth-8096, like on Earth-616, Dr. Hank Pym discovered Pym Particles. He used the Ant-Man Suit to harness the special particles to grow like a giant or shrink like an ant. When the Ant-Man Suit was stolen by Scott Lang he used Pym Particles to steal money with Pym Discs but they were unsuccessful. After settling the issue and getting his daughter back Hank allowed him to continue being Ant-Man. Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes (Animated Series) On Earth-12041, the Ant-Man Suit as well as its various gadgets was created by Dr. Hank Pym during his time as Ant-Man after discovering Pym Particles that would allow him to alter his size to either grow or shrink, as well as object that make contact with these particles. His suit along with his equipment was passed on to the former ex-con; Scott Lang as the current holder of the Ant-Man moniker. This variation of the suit is similar to the Earth-199999, the helmet however is a mix of the Earth-616 version with the mouth exposed. Marvel's Avengers Assemble Season 1 23 On Earth-199999, the Ant-Man Suit was a suit created by Dr. Hank Pym in the 1960's. It used a specific sub-atomic particles dubbed Pym Particles. It allowed the user to shrink in size while the user retaining their full human strength. After quitting being Ant-Man, Pym hid the suit in a locked vault in his home where it remained until being passed on to Scott Lang in an effort to combat the rival Yellowjacket technology of Darren Cross. The Ant-Man suit uses thumb triggers to activate cartridges of Pym Particles, and is equipped with a regulator in the belt to manage the size changes. Subsequent tinkering by Scott Lang allowed the suit to increase the size of the wearer to giant proportions. Ant-Man (film) Captain America: Civil War | CurrentOwner = Eric O'Grady (LMD), Nadia Van Dyne, Scott Lang | PreviousOwners = Cassie Lang, Chris McCarthy, Eric O'Grady, Hank Pym, Mitch Carson | Notes = * Based on the time table, it's possible the G.I. Ant-Man suit was created or finished by Hank Pym's Skrull imitator, and not Hank himself. | Trivia = | Links = }} Category:Technology Category:Pym Particles Category:Size Alteration Category:S.H.I.E.L.D. Equipment Category:Avengers Equipment Category:Earth-199999 Category:Unstable Molecules Category:Ant-Man Equipment Category:Suits